The world where They lived in
by DemonAngelGirl
Summary: One day, Tohru left her bag at school so the trio went to get it.Then, they see something shocking and are thrust into a world where they are the weak while Rin and Haru are the strong.Can they understand the lives of 2 people who are completely different


Summary: Because of forgetting her bag at school one day, Tohru went to get it accompanied by Yuki and Kyo. While they were there, they caught a glimpse of a world. The world where Rin and Haru were the king and queen of the underworld and superstars in the world above it. Will they understand why they're doing that? Or will misunderstanding make a rift between all of them? And . . . Rin has 9 older brothers?!

Chapter 1 Finding Out

"Would you hurry up already and find your bag?" impatiently asked an orange haired and apparently, ill-tempered boy whose name just happened to be Kyo.

"It will be quick. Please wait a minute, Kyo." said a cute brunette whose name happened to be Tohru.

"Don't worry, Honda. We'll be right here waiting." said a handsome pale-haired boy, whose name happened to be Yuki. He waved her into the classroom while glaring at Kyo. Sparks started flying.

While they were waiting outside, they both heard a weird noise.

"Did you hear something like a whirring noise?" cautiously asked Yuki.

"Yeah. It's coming from the end of the hallway." Looking warily down the hallway, Kyo tried to see where the noise was coming from but it was too dark to see far.

The door had opened suddenly and then, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Waaaaaaah!" Both boys fell to the ground from the shock and volume of Tohru's voice.

All of the sudden, the whirring noise had become much louder than before.

"What is that?" asked Tohru when all of the sudden they saw a figure.

A figure of a person with . . . WHITE hair?!

"If you can't keep up, then move it." Was all the figure said before rushing past the trio. Then all of the sudden, he disappeared in a burst of white light.

"Was that- was that Hatsuharu-san?" was all Tohru and the boys could say after seeing the rider. Then they heard another whirring noise. This time louder and more powerful than the one Haru gave off.

"10!" was all that they heard from this rider and they could only catch short glimpses of her since she seemed to be disappearing and reappearing into thin air.

What they did see of her was that she seemed to be wearing a sort of metal band over her eyes and that she had long, black hair that reached up to her waist and she was wearing tight clothing which was a black halter top with red rimming and black leather pants with a metal belt. Before they knew it, she was already passing between them.

"Rin!" The girl, who was rushing past, suddenly stopped in mid-air and turned around to face the three of them.

"Well, I never expected to see the three of you here so late at night." With that, the mysterious rider took off the band over her eyes and gave them a small half-smile before turning around and shouting, "Haru! I won!"

Right next to Kyo, a light wind started blowing. And then another flash of white light appeared.

"That's not fair. You always win." Then they saw that it was Haru for real because of the relaxed expression in his eyes. Then he just saw them for the first time.

"Oh, you guys are here. Hmm, what do you all think you're doing here so late at night? School doesn't start in at least 10 hours." The white and black haired boy had appeared out of nowhere and was dressed as cool as you can dress while out air-trekking in the middle of the night with someone like Rin.

"What are we doing?! WHAT are WE doing?! WHAT ARE WE DOING?! I THINK THE QUESTION SHOULD BE WHAT ARE **YOU**DOING?!" Kyo had already exploded into a point of no return.

Scratching his head thoughtfully, he answered in a calm tone, "Well, we're here practicing our air trekks and trying to prepare for our big fight tomorrow. So, I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"WHAT THE-" Before Kyo could answer, Rin stepped in and said "Before you both decide to go head to head, why don't we go to my apartment and we'll answer your questions there."

Before anyone could agree or disagree with the idea, Tohru asked "Rin, you have an apartment?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'll give you the address and you go over there as soon as you think you can." A smirk decorated the features of her lovely face which further provoked Kyo.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WASTE MY TIME BY GOING TO YOUR DUMB APARTMENT?! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT I WOULD EVER THINK ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO GOING TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE!" Kyo was panting hard by then.

"Suit yourself. Tohru, Yuki are you coming?" By then, Rin had stopped caring.

"WHY YOU-!" Promptly cut off by Haru punching him into a wall, Kyo was about to rant again on why Rin was the last person he'd ever be seen with, talk to, etc. etc.

"Alright, bye then." With a wink and mock salute, Rin started running towards a window.

"Wait! No! Rin!" Tohru was desperately trying to stop Rin from jumping out of the window since she was under the impression that she was going to do suicide or a daredevil feat. Then, the most impossible thing (or at least to those three) happened.

Rin started flying.

Shortly after that, Haru asked if they could move. "'scuse you guys, but I need to go now." He grabbed Tohru's hand, kissed it and then ran off riding on top of the rooftops.

"Wah!" Tohru's face was a bright red from the kiss but even so, she stared at the piece of paper in her hand intently.

'487 Ever Wise Ave. North Winds. Penthouse Suite. Come when school's done." was written in scratchy handwriting.

After peering at the piece of paper for a long time, Yuki said "That must be the address to Rin's apartment."

"Um, are we going there tomorrow?"

"Well, if you don't want to Tohru, we won't go but . . ."

"Just spit it out already! Both of you are that curious to see what kind of place this is, right? Well then, let's just go to that place tomorrow."

"But, Kyo-"

"No buts! We're going there tomorrow and that's that."

"But, Kyo, do you even know where 487 Ever Wise Ave. is?"

"Of course not!"

And with that, the trio started thinking of ways to find out where in the world is Rin's apartment. And, once again, the bag was forgotten, this time in the hallway, as they made their way home.

This is where I'll put the disclaimers and A/N's, alright?

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Rin and Haru but sadly, I do not. Nor do I own the idea of air trek but it will be incorporated in my story.

A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think and your suggestions and I'll keep it in mind when I'm writing the story.

Oh yeah! If you have any wishes for a certain pairing in other animes or cartoons or books or games or whatever just send me a message and I'll see if I know what that is and if I can write for it.

Thanks a lot for reading my very 1st fic!


End file.
